


Pictures and Paintings

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [25]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Dois estudantes de Arte, várias circunstâncias e uma situação.
Relationships: Scylla Io/Kraken Isaak
Series: Nós nascemos da música [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377400
Kudos: 2





	Pictures and Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> Peço desculpas pelo conteúdo extremamente "jovem portoalegrense nos anos 90" que vos apresento aqui, mas foi mais forte que eu.
> 
> Culpa dele, Flávio Basso, nosso eterno Júpiter Maçã.  
> Transcenda em paz.
> 
> As fotos são do Instituto de Artes da UFRGS, assim como o endereço do título.
> 
> Letra: http://bit.ly/2OavYd0  
> YouTube: http://bit.ly/37Cs0Bm  
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/31358sr

Foi amor à primeira vista.

Io o vira à frente do Instituto de Artes, brigando para acender um cigarro contra o vento. Riu sozinho da cena, admirou silenciosamente tudo naquele homem. Desde o cabelo curto e grudado na testa, até a cicatriz no lugar onde outrora já esteve um olho. Tudo temperado com aquele ar junkie, as roupas puídas e a impressão de que o carinha do cabelo verde não tomava banho.

Estava apaixonado.

Isaak não retribui a olhada, estando ocupado na luta com a brasa do isqueiro. Quando finalmente resolveu entrar no prédio e procurar pela classe de pintura, a primeira de muitas, reparou imediatamente no moço de costas para a porta, ajeitando o cavalete. Não pode deixar de notar sua bunda, já que o longo cabelo cor-de-rosa terminava ali, sugestivamente.

“Uma bela de uma raba”, de fato. Gostou também das roupas soltas, que complementavam o visual de paz e amor de Io. Fez questão de colocar seu próprio cavalete do lado do hipponga.

Por anos pintaram um ao outro, com os pedidos de Io para ser representado da maneira escrota que somente Isaak seria capaz de retratar, enquanto o otimismo de Io colocava suas melhores características, especialmente a falta de um olho, em obras dignas de serem expostas nas salas da Usina do Gasômetro.

Viveram chinelões — mas nunca fubangos — para sempre, dividindo suas visões artísticas por entre passeios no Bonfim, pastéis na Lancheria do Parque e compras estapafúrdias no Brique.


End file.
